EP 0 664 973 A1 discloses a cleaning device for a dry shaver. The device is formed with a basin for receiving therein a shaver head of the shaver, and a tank storing a volume of a cleaning liquid which is circulated between the tank and the basin for cleaning the shaver head, i.e., cutters and the associated parts. The dry shaver is elongated in shape to have the shaver head at its top end and an electric terminal at its bottom end. The device includes a stand which holds the shaver upside down to place the shaving head placed in the basin. The electric terminal on the bottom of the shaver is designed to receive an electric signal from a control circuit within the device for controlling the shaver while it is held by the stand. The stand includes a header carrying contacts and extending over the bottom of the shaver held upside down to mate the contacts with the terminals for electrical connection therebetween. With this structure, the header adds an extra height dimension to the device, which becomes hindrance when the device is put aside with the shaver detached therefrom, thereby detracting from the compactness of the device in its stored condition.